Balrog
Description Balrog is one of the new additions in the Patapon game, categorized as a half-boss. He first appears in the World's First Hoshipon Convention mission, in which Black Hoshipon refers to as her "pet". His appearance features his large size, small wings, a fork and a tail, as well as a pinky pointing out from the hand which he uses to hold the fork. He's always spotted with meat on his fork, which he eats (clearly explaining his large gut). Eating meat replenishes his health. When the meat is gone, his head bursts into flames as he screams in rage, then skewers your Patapons to replace the latter meat. Despite his size, his stamina is low compared to other foes. Balrogs are classified as a demon class enemy, so Sonic Demonslayer and Silver Murzephone work effectively against him. Balrog has a stronger variant called Balrag. Balrag is green and has stronger fire based attack. Attacks Snack Time He does this when the meat on his fork is gone. He stares down at your Patapons while lowering his right arm (lower than his normal stance) and pointing his fork at your army, then extends it to attempt to catch a Patapon. The caught Patapon instantly turns to meat which Balrog eats, recovering lost health while damaging the Patapon "snack". Regardless of the captured Patapon's health/armor, Balrog will always take away 25% of the Patapon's maximum HP for each bite. After a Patapon gets caught by the fork, a button appears, prompting you to spam buttons to release the Patapon, before spamming though, do any action you want, be it PonPon, ChakaChaka, whatever, and while the Patapon's are performing that action, spam the buttons. If you're fast, the otherwise soon to be eaten Patapon will be returned and you'll retain Fever mode. Best avoided by DonDon. PonPata works too, since his fork's extension has a limited range. Staggering or killing it will release the Patapon, turning him back to his normal form. Heavy Belly He lifts his stomach, then slams it to the ground, creating a shockwave that freezes your Patapons (ignites if Balrag uses it). Deals moderate damage. Best dodged with DonDon. PonPata works too, but requires a large distance to fully dodge it. To and Fro He jumps either towards your Patapons or backwards. Any Patapons he jumps toward to will be damaged. No signal/warning is shown before this attack, let alone which direction it will jump. Deals very minor damage, but can inflict stagger and knockback. It is always followed by either Snack Time or Heavy Belly. Trivia *Staggering or killing him while meat is still present on his fork will turn the meat into Ka-ching. *The effectiveness of his health recovery varies and so is not fixed in all Balrogs in all stages (e.g: Balrag in Depths of Jealousy recovering 618k health).. *In rare cases, Balrog may try to eat meat even when there is nothing on the fork. Obviously, he can't recover health this way. *His meat on his fork is similar to the material Tender Meat (or probably the actual Tender Meat). *If hit with a stagger attack during his brief rage fit, Balrog won't stagger until finishing the animation. *This enemy shares the same name as a creature from "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Half-Boss